Espeon's Abuse
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: After their trainer's death, Umbreon always abused Espeon. When she runs away, another of their former teammates may be the one to comfort her.  VaporeonXEspeonXUmbreon, one-sided on all sides. T for abuse and implied past character death. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, readers. I wrote this as it came into my mind, and it turned out really sad. *sobs* You'll see why. But anyway, this story has a slight reference to the manga series (just so you know), but don't worry if you haven't read the manga, because it's nothing too big. Just a mention of Lance's crazy evil plan. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. Sorry if I misspelled any of the Eeveelution names. And onto the story.**

* * *

She didn't know why, but she loved him and he hated her.

That was what it felt like, anyway.

Espeon walked slowly to the lake, bowing her head and lapping up some water. She stopped and looked up. The sun was setting, and the moon was already shining. She sighed and flopped down on her stomach. Her fur was sticking up in odd places, like the center of her back. She licked the back of her paw and started rubbing it against her left shoulder, trying to get rid of the markings he'd made exactly twenty-four hours ago.

* * *

"_Espeon!" Umbreon shouted. Espeon flinched, wondering what she'd done wrong now. It tore her apart that she never seemed to be good enough._

"_Yes?" she said timidly, padding forward toward him. She hoped that he wouldn't attack her again; he'd done it before, and it hurt physically, yes, but what hurt the most about it was the emotional pain._

_But no such luck. Umbreon pounced on top of her, landing on her legs and knocking her onto her back. He lowered his head and got in her face, growling, "What happened?" He raised a paw and jabbed it toward a shattered Ultra Ball laying on the ground next to them._

"_I-I don't know," Espeon stammered, and she really didn't. "M-maybe one of the others was playing around-"_

"_So they shatter that?" Umbreon half-screamed. He swiped his paw across her left shoulder, cutting it with his claws and brushing away the fur to reveal a circle that had been carved into her shoulder. "You remember, don't you, Espeon?"_

"_Of course I do!" Espeon said, shaking. She tried to get her paw up to Umbreon's shoulder to brush the circle mark there, but Umbreon's paw slammed down on hers._

"_That Pokeball is all we have LEFT of him!" Umbreon shouted, trembling with fury. "Kyle fought with us! He was our trainer, our FRIEND! He died saving us!" Again, his face was inches away from hers. "And now that he's dead, all we had was our Pokeballs. Flareon and Jolteon left to search for a new trainer, betraying Kyle. Vaporeon ran away, betraying Kyle. Glaceon and Leafeon stayed at his grave. And Eevee, little Eevee...do you remember what happened to her, Espeon?" His voice had gotten dangerously softer with each of their names._

_Tears trickled from Espeon's eyes. "Of course," she whispered, her heart breaking all over again._

"_She died with him." Umbreon's voice was soft, but the words were sharper than Jolteon's spikes. "Little Eevee, all of our kid sister...she died trying to save Kyle."_

_Espeon remembered all too clearly. Kyle had been battling Lance, trying to defeat him and stop his insane plan. When Dragonite had gone for Kyle rather than Vaporeon, who'd been battling at the time, Eevee, precious, peaceful little Eevee, had ran out from behind Kyle and taken the full force of Dragonite's attack. She had lain there, crippled, for the rest of the battle, calling out weakly for them to stop fighting to no avail. Lance himself had dealt a blow to Kyle's chest with a dark sword he had pulled out at the start of the battle before leaving. With his last few breaths, Kyle had pulled Eevee close and held her next to his chest, gathered the others close, and told them never to blame themselves. Then, holding Eevee by his heart, he brushed his hand against all of their fur one last time, kissed the top of Eevee's head, and exhaled the final time. The seven survivors had dug the grave themselves, gently nudging Kyle inside it and laying little Eevee in his arms. Espeon still saw it in her dreams. After that had been when the Kyle-dubbed "Eeveelutions" had gone their separate ways._

"_The Ultra Ball...isn't all we have," Espeon whispered, more to herself._

_Umbreon froze. "...What?"_

_Espeon gulped, hoping this wouldn't make it worse. "It's not all."_

_Umbreon lowered his face inches from hers. "Each other. Doesn't. Count," he growled._

"_Other than each other," Espeon whispered, afraid to raise her voice higher._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have my Great Ball and..." She breathed in deeply. "And Eevee's Friendship Ball."_

_Umbreon turned his head slowly. "You...have...Eevee's Friendship Ball?" he whispered. Espeon nodded. Umbreon slowly raised his paw off hers. "And you...you never...said..." Anger started building in his eyes. "You had my sister's Friendship Ball, and you NEVER told me!" he screamed. Espeon flinched and squirmed free from him. "JUST LEAVE!" Umbreon shouted at her, turning away and curling his tail around himself. "IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ME THAT WHEN I NEEDED IT MOST, THEN GET AWAY FROM ME! GO, ESPEON! I DON'T CARE WHERE!" Tail between her legs, Espeon fled, terrified._

* * *

That had been yesterday. Now Espeon gave up trying to get rid of Umbreon's claw marks and simply laid there, exhausted after a day of running.

"Espeon?"

She looked up and jumped to her feet, tail curling around to touch her nose. "Vay?" she whispered.

Vaporeon stayed in the water, but he put his paws on the grass. "Long time no see, right? Is something wrong, Espie?"

Espeon sighed. Her tail swished back and forth as she looked at him. "Not really," she said softly. "You know how Umbrie is."

Vaporeon looked troubled. "What did he do now?"

"It's nothing," Espeon said quickly. She didn't want Vaporeon to blame Umbreon. Even if he did beat her sometimes, she still loved him. Even if he didn't love her back. "He just lost his temper, told me to..." Her heart felt like it was breaking in two. "...leave."

His gaze finding her shoulder, Vaporeon yelped. "Espie, you're hurt!" He scrambled out of the water up next to her.

"It's nothing!" Espeon insisted, panicking and pulling away.

Vaporeon gazed at her. "Espie..." Saying this killed him, but he said, "You don't have to tell me what happened. Just let me take care of you."

Espeon hesitated. "...All right," she said softly, laying next to him. Vaporeon started licking at her injury. He couldn't tell her the truth, knowing she was in love with Umbreon, but taking care of her there, it tore his heart in half that he couldn't say the words. _Espie,_ he thought, laying his paw on the cut and turning his paw to water to clean it, _I love you._ He treated her wound, taking as long as possible to stay here with her. He wanted this to last forever, just the two of them, laying next to each other. When he was finished, Vaporeon could hear Espeon's soft breathing that meant she was asleep. With a sad smile, he moved next to her and layed his head on the back of her shoulders. _Even if you don't love me back. I love you forever, Espie._

* * *

***starts crying* Writing this broke my heart. I feel the pain of one-sided love, Espie and Vay. I really do. *uncontrollable sobbing* This is the saddest story I've ever written... *wiping eyes* Anyway...please review...if I get enough reviews, I might decide to write a sequel. And the sequel will be much happier than this...*breaks down sobbing***


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. Just wanted to let you know that the sequel for this story is uploaded! It's called _Vaporeon's Desire_, so if you want to hop over and read/review that for me? I'd be supremely grateful! Thanks a tonload!  
~Rin Ryuu, a.k.a. Obsessive-Fan Number 1  
**


End file.
